La última espectro
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Vivió en el mundo de la luz donde fue rechazada, ahora vive en la oscuridad donde solo aprendió la maldad de la humanidad, ahora ella estara viviendo su peor pesadilla...
1. Prologo

**Fragmentos sacados de la Teogenía de Hesíodo**

_A excepción de la protagonista de esta historia, todos los personajes no son de mi autoria, sino del maestro Masami, Kurumada _

Prologo

Decid cómo nacieron en un principio con los Dioses, la tierra y los ríos, y el inmenso Ponto que bate furioso y los astros resplandecientes y, por encima, el anchuroso Urano. Decid también que Dioses, manantial de bienes nacieron de ellos; y cómo, tras de repartirse en el origen honores y riquezas, se apoderaron del Olimpo, el de numerosas cimas. Decidme estas cosas, Musas de moradas olímpicas, y cuáles de entre ellas fueron las primeras en un principio. Antes que todas las cosas fue Caos; y después Gea la de amplio seno, asiento siempre sólido de todos los Inmortales que habitan las cumbres del nevado Olimpo y él Tártaro sombrío enclavado en las profundidades de la tierra espaciosa; y después Eros, el más hermoso entre los Dioses Inmortales, que rompe las fuerzas, y que de todos los Dioses y de todos los hombres domeña la inteligencia y la sabiduría en sus pechos. Y de Caos nacieron Erebo y la negra Nix, Eter y Hemero nacieron, porque los concibió ella tras de unirse de amor a Erebo…

…Y Nix parió al odioso Moro y a la Ker negra y a Tanatos. También parió a Hipnos y a la muchedumbre de los sueños…

…Rea, subyugada por Cronos, parió una ilustre raza: Istia, Deméter, Hera la de sandalias doradas y el poderoso Hades, que habita bajo tierra y cuyo corazón es inexorable; y el retumbante Posesión, y el sabio Zeus, padre de los Dioses y delos hombres, cuyo trueno conmueve la tierra anchurosa. Pero el gran Cronos los tragaba a medida que desde el seno sagrado de su madre le caían en las rodillas. Y lo hacia así con el fin de que ninguno ente los ilustres Uranidas poseyese jamas del poder supremo entre los , efectivamente, Gea y Urano estrellado le enteraron de que estaba destinado a ser domeñado por su propio hijo, por los designios del gran Zeus, a pesar de su fuerza. Y por eso, no sin habilidad, meditaba sus estratagemas y devoraba a sus hijos. Y Rea estaba abrumada de un dolor grande.

…una forma semejante a una casta virgen. Y Atenea la de los ojos claros la adorno y la cubrió con una blanca túnica. Y la cabeza le puso un velo ingeniosamente hecho y admirable de ver; luego también le puso en la cabeza palas Atenea una guirnalda de variadas flores frescas. Y al rededor de la frente le fue puesta una corona de oro que había hecho por sí propio el ilustre cojo, quien le había labrado con sus manos por complacer al padre de Zeus….

…Nix y Hémera dan vuelta alrededor, llamándose una a otra y transponiendo alternativamente el umbral de bronce. Y la una entra y la otra sale, y jamás ese lugar la encierra de una ves a ambas, sino que siempre, cuando la una esta fuera y se mueve sobre la tierra, la otra vuelve, aguardando que llegue la ora de partida. Y Hemera trae la luz penetrante a los hombres terrestres; y llevando en sus manos a Hipnos, hermano de Tanatos, viene a su vez la peligrosa Nix, envuelta en una nube negra, porque allí es donde habitan los hijos de la oscura Nix, Hipnos y Tanatos, Dioses terribles. Y jamás los alumbrara con sus rayos el brillante Helio…

…Zeus, el rey de los dioses, tomó por mujer a Metis, la más sabia entre los inmortales y los hombres mortales pero, cuando ella iba a partir a la Diosa Atenea la de los ojos claros, engañándole el espíritu con astucia y con halagüeña palabras, Zeus la encerró en su vientre por consejo Gea y de Urano estrellado. Y se lo habían aconsejado éstos para que no poseyese el poderío real ningún otro que Zeus entre los Dioses eternos; Porque estaba predestinado que de Metis nacerían hijos sabios, y primeramente la virgen Tritogenia la de los ojos claros tan poderosos como sus padres y tan sabia. Luego, habría de parir Metis un hijo, rey de los Dioses y de los hombres, que poseería gran valor pero, antes de eso, la encerró Zeus en su vientre, con el fin de que la diosa le diera la ciencia del bien y del mal.


	2. Capítulo 1 El fin de una vida (parte 1)

Capitulo 1 El fin de una vida (parte 1)

Pov…

Me llamaban Akira, pero soy mejor conocida por la estrella celestial de la retirada, soy entre todos una de las potencias de la armada de mi señor Hades, he trabajado toda mi vida para conseguir mi puesto y ahora estoy completamente satisfecha por los resultados de esa experiencia, sin embargo lo único que me hace "extraño" de mis demás camaradas, es que no soy como ellos, estrellas de nacimiento sino yo me hice estrella junto con que son la única a excepción de la señora Pandora que soy mujer, siendo yo la 108 del ejército, el ejercito del señor del inframundo, de mi señor hades, el único que pudo ver mi potencial en mi lecho de muerte; pero se preguntaran porque y mas ¿Cómo fue que una pequeña mortal que ni siquiera tuvo nada en el mundo, pudo tener ese privilegio de entras entre los diez mejores incluyendo a los jueces del inframundo?

Todo empezó hace quince años en ese entonces solamente tenía tres años y medio de edad, tengo vagos recuerdos de que fue mi familia, mis padres eran amorosos conmigo, ellos procuraban que yo estuviera feliz, pero sin llegar a mimarme y por eso los amaba, pero lamentablemente ellos murieron en un accidente, dejándome a mí al cuidado de un hombre, ese hombre era el administrador de mi padre, supuestamente era su mejor amigo y mi padrino; yo nunca le fui de su agrado por ser la única heredera de toda la fortuna de mi familia, millones en una cuenta para una niña que apenas y podía hablar, a partir de ahi siempre que no tuviera visitas de notarios, el servicio infantil para que checaran mi estado y se cercioraran que estuviera con bien, me encerraba en el ático, sótano o bodegas afuera de la casa y que no estuvieran a la vista de cualquier persona y como las visitas siempre eras casi nulas, me la pasaba días encerrada con viejas herramientas oxidadas, cucarachas, las ratas con sus eses fecales, la comida era escasa, siempre que traía algo, para que me alimentara lo aventaba al suelo y tenía que pelearme con los animales para que no me la robaran.

Y siempre que eso sucedía se colocaba en el marco de la puerta y grandes carcajadas se escuchaban, disfrutando mi cruzada para que esos animales no me mordieran y al menos llevar algo en mi estomago, la luz solar muy pocas veces me tocaba, era como un milagro si la sentía, su calor me confortaba por unos segundos para que luego la oscuridad del lugar me invadiera nuevamente, siempre me sacaba de mi prisión cuando la luna estaba en lo alto y los ruidos de la ciudad no invadían el ambiente, la gente que se visitaba le preguntaban si era una niña buena; el siempre mentía, excusándose siempre de cualquier herida que tuviera, como mordeduras, raspones, cortadas en mi cuerpo, la gente que supuestamente eran la que me tenían que cuidarme les compraba el silencio con la herencia que habían dejado mis padres para mi futuro, pero aun así logre sobrevivir por algunos meses no le iba dar el gusto a que me viera destrozada, tenía que sobrevivir; él finalmente se desesperó, creía que yo moriría pero aun así no lo hice, entonces ideo otro plan para eliminarme de la existencia del planeta.

Una noche mientras yo estaba durmiendo, el entro y atándome de mis manos, pies y sellando mi boca para que no hablara me metió a una cajuela de uno de los autos del negocio que tenia, yo estaba asustada, mi corazón latía a gran velocidad por el miedo que sentía hasta que escucho como se detuvo, me saca del auto y observe que estaba en un bosque y no muy lejos de ahí es escuchaba el sonido de las fieras del lugar, el me boto como un saco y arranco a toda velocidad, yo estaba aterrada y lagrimas corrían en mis ojos, cayendo por mis mejillas hasta tocar el suelo, no sabía que podía sucederme, cerré mis ojos esperando mi final.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en una cama y al frente de mí, una mujer mayor

-¡Querida que bueno que despertaste me tenías preocupada!... hace días que no despertabas y todo tu cuerpo estaba congelado

No conteste en ese momento porque no sabia que me haría esa señora, pero se veía la bondad en su alrededor y eso hizo que bajara un poco mis defensas

-no temas ya estas a salvo, eres muy afortunada a que te encontrara, por lo general siempre por ahí atacan muchos animales a las personas que pasan por ahí-

Empezaba a sentir un poco de confianza por la amabilidad de esos ojos color caoba que tenía y esa sonrisa con que me hablaba

-gracias- pude decir con mucha dificultad- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas en mi casa, me llamo Hana, y me encargare de cuidarte-

-muchas gracias-y la abraza pensando que al menos tendría quien me cuidaría pero no fue asi en menos de dos meses, unos sujetos llegaron; ese día estaba jugando con mi nueva hermana mayor Hana , la única que se encargaba de nosotras, un pequeño grupo de 5 niñas abandonadas o huérfanas; esas personas traían un papel se lo entregaron para que lo leyera, ella empalizo bastante a tan punto empezó a llorar, entonces uno de ellos trono sus dedos entrando mucha personas que nos empezaron a cargar, antes de que alguno de ellos me tomara mi "hermana" se lo impidió yo era como decirlo… su consentida para es la menor y con quien convivía mas

-sobre mi cadáver se la llevaran- pero aun asi me llevaron, a ella la aventaron al interior de la casa, mientras que a quien era el encargado de eso se le acercaba a ella.

Estaba afuera de tal vez ultimo hogar lograba escuchar unos golpes y sus gritos de dolor trataba de zafarme y ayudarla pero cuando escuche un balazo, no quería saber que le paso a Hana, simplemente sé que sufrió sus últimos momentos de vida en este mundo.

A todas nos separaron a mí me llevaron a un orfanato en alguna de parte de Japon, el lugar era muy diferente había muchos niños y niñas pero todos eran malos y yo no quería estar ahí, había ideado varias veces, mi escape pero era imposible siempre me encontraban, me golpeaban para que no lo volviera a hacer pero siempre lo intentaba de nuevo , los castigos eran severos y cada vez se hacían mucho peores hasta que incluso tenía que trabajar por algunas horas como si fuera una sirvienta en el orfanato para que me dieran aunque sea un trozo de pan .

Iba a cumplir 4 años solo faltaban 3 días para ello, cuando estaba limpiando los cuartos cuando escucho un sollozo en un momento lo ignore pero este se hizo más fuerte cuando me iba a retirar, entonces me puse a investigar que eran esos sollozos llegue hasta las habitaciones de los niños y veo a un niño de unos 2 años y uno de unos 4 años aproximadamente, el pequeño estaba llorando y la verdad nunca supe la razón.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?… deberían estar en el patio-

-pues nos negamos a bajar… no quiero que a mi hermano lo hagan daño- me contestó el mayor mientras el menor solo afirmaba con su cabeza

Deje la escoba y me le acerco para verlo mejor entonces los observo con mucha atención uno tenia su tez morena mientras el otro era palida, uno sus ojos azules y el otro verdes e iguales tonos eras sus cabellos, me pone en cuclillas y los observe en silencio.

-no se preocupen de todos modos no diré nada si se quedan callados

-¿lo harías?- dice el de ojos verdes

-claro que si, de todos modos soy aquí la que hace las cosas

-¿Cuáles cosas?- me pregunto el oji-azul y le conteste a sus preguntas, observe por sus ojos que ellos no me conocían y era evidente su sorpresa por mi existencia por todos los intentos de mi escape

-es que aquí nunca vas a huir, una vez lo intente yo cuando era mas pequeño pero…-dijo el peli-azul

-aun así algún día me iré de aquí-

-¿y que harás afuera?-

-no lo se, solo que algún día encontrare mi lugar en este mundo- fue en ese momento que vi como algo estaba colgando de su cuello era un hermoso dije -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Cuál?

-eso- señalando su pecho donde estaba saliendo entre su ropa una cadena platinada.

-ahhh!, esto- sacándolo entre su ropa- Es el medallón de mi madre, es el ultimo recuerdo que tenemos de ella, se lo dejo a mi hermano cuando era un bebe

-Es muy hermoso-me pare para continuar mi labor

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver- me pregunto el oji verde

-tal vez- dejándolos solos, me dirigí a los demás cuartos para limpiarlos y ordenarlos


End file.
